Loosing our Probie
by missyAn
Summary: Someone dangerous gets interested in McGeek. It is in an A/U and is Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n. This is a story that can only happen in an alternative universe,so please remember its only fiction,it may contain some graphic sexual acts between men,so if it is going to offend you,please don't read further and thank you for your interest.**

Tim McGee was spitting angry,for the first time in his life he was literally seeing red before his eyes,his partner once again played one of his hurtful pranks on him. Lying on his desk was the newest insult agent Anthony DiNozzo,directed at him.

Tony was sniggering where he sat behind his desk,it always was so much fun to tease his sexually-repressed probie."Come on McAngry show Ziva what I got you!" ,he didn't even realise how hurt his partner was by his simple act. It was a total surprise when the stapler hit him in the head ,he was so shocked that he didn't even feel the pain of the impact.

Ziva was shocked at the totally unexpected act of her usually meek and calm team member,she also had to suppress the gleeful laughter that wanted to bubble out of her treacherous mouth. Tony got what he deserved according to her opinion,but to throw more fuel on the current explosive situation would be bad. She was relieved and apprehensive when her boss materialised ,like a ghost silently,just when he was needed. Gibbs had a six sense and always appeared when their was danger or when one of his agents messed up,but in this case she wasn't really sure who was the culprit,she was still siding with their youngest team-member,but his actions were inappropriate.

Gibbs stood in the bullpen,watching the explosive situation,secretly he was proud of his youngest agent,but it wasn't good that he let his his partner get him so riled. Everyone watched in fascination as Tim grabbed the offending object and stamped vigorously on its cover with his foot,the object split apart with a loud crack into several pieces,Tim stood next to it with his arms folded and his lips pouting,he was sulking like a toddler. Tony was rubbing his smarting head,thinking that maybe for once he pushed Probie to far.

"DiNozzo explain what happened here!",Gibbs's voice whipped through the air ,with a menacing crack.

"Ah,look Boss,I just played an innocent prank on our sensitive,little Probie!",Tony tried to look as innocent as possible,using his puppy-dog eyes to try and deflate the tense situation.

Tim was still out of his usual meek role and almost shouted in anger,"He gave me a DVD that demonstrates the 'joys of homosexual love'!"

If there ever was a moment that it would have been better for Anthony DiNozzo to keep his sarcastic comments to himself,it would be now,but alas he failed to see the warning signs and smirked,"Your sex life could do with all the help it could get,McVirgin!"

Ziva knew the moment the words slipped out of her idiotic partner's mouth,that it was a **very,very** bad idea,to proof the point, was the alarming colour of red her youngest team-mate turned. Gibbs knew he had to defuse this increasingly explosive situation as soon as possible. He barked,"That could be considered as sexual harassment,DiNozzo!"

Ziva didn't know what prompted her to say,"It is big,flashing red light behaviour,yes!" She was almost proud of herself remembering the term from one of their ,seldom attended, lectures on sexual harassment.

"I'm sorry Probie,it was just a joke ,I thought it was funny.",Tony tried to save himself from further harmful reactions.

Tim spat back,almost hugging himself with his folded arms,"I'm not laughing,Tony!" He sat down dejected at his desk,his insecurities once again proven right,he was never going to have the respect of the team,he was always going to be the meek Geek,whom everyone could make jokes about.

Gibbs could see the hurt in his youngest agents eyes,the big green orbs reflected every emotion that he felt like a mirror. "DiNozzo you will write a detailed apology on why your actions were inappropriate,towards your fellow team-mate and then you both will clean and restock the truck!"

"Boss..!"

"But Boss...!"

"I don't want to discuss this any further and pick up that mess on the floor,DiNozzo!",Gibbs barked,everyone realised it was the last words he was going to say on the subject and if they should disobey the order,they would be head-slapped into the next life.

Unnoticed by them,CIA agent Trent Kort watched the whole situation play out ,from a secluded corner in the squad room. He smirked to himself,the cocky Anthony DiNozzo got what he deserved,it was delightful to see him taken down a peg. The pouting younger agent with the big,beautiful green eyes attracted his attention,there was an air of innocence around him and he had to agree with DiNozzo,he probably was still a virgin. Trent looked the offended agent over with his predatory eyes, he sure as hell wouldn't mind initiating the innocent agent in the pleasures of homosexual love,in fact he was sure it would be quite enjoyable. The excited twinges he felt in his groin agreed with the statement.

He could imagine how the full,pouting lips would feel under his demanding lips and around his hard cock,he saw in his mind's eye the all debauched positions he could take the lanky figure in and could almost hear the surprised gasps and screams as he taught the beautiful young man how to not only receive sexual pleasure,but how to give it back. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation,this was one conquest he was looking forward to and the reason why he was here at NCIS,provided him with the opportunity to indulge in his fantasy.

Tony chided himself,the reason he put the DVD on his Probie's desk,was anything but a joke. He was trying to get a feel on his team-mates sexual preferences and have been for a while been hinting that he was gay,to gauge his reaction. He had hoped by now ,that his Probie would have broken down and confessed that he was gay. Tony needed him to be gay,because the many cold showers he had to take due to his delectable Probie ,was getting hazardous to his health. He couldn't stop fantasying about him,but the problem was he didn't know how Tim was going to react to his advances and if he could get to know ,if his probie would be open to a relationship with another man,it would be safer. He didn't want to spoil their friendship and camaraderie or hurt his sensitive team-mate,by making him think he was yet the butt of another cruel joke. Tony felt frustrated,he had no idea on how to win his younger team-mate over and by the amount of time and effort he spend on it,he knew what he felt for Tim was more than just a fleeting attraction.

Trent swaggered into the bullpen,stopping in front of Gibbs's desk,leaning provocatively and smug against the lead agent's desk. Tony watched him with hateful eyes,since the incident where his treasured car was blown up, when he was working undercover to catch the arms-dealer,The Frog,he couldn't stand to breath the same air as the other agent. He listened interested when Gibbs asked,"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the CIA?"

Trent answered in his usual English drawl ,"Director Vance,gave me permission to lone one of your agents."

Gibbs jumped up,like a jack-in-a-box ,"Over my dead body!"

Trent smirked," I don't think you have a choice in the matter,Gibbs!" He watched as the other man stormed towards the Director's office,his steel-blue eyes blazing.

Tony watched as Trent leaned relaxed against his boss's desk,if looks could kill,Trent would be lying cold on the floor. He snidely said,"You stink up the place,Kort!"

Trent charmingly retorted ,"Shouldn't you get busy on that apology ,you owe your team-mate?"

Tony huffed defensively and Ziva fingered her sharpest knife,making sure that it was in reach ,if she was going to need it to defend her partner,she would need to get to it fast. She was trained as a assassin by MOSSAD and she could recognised the signs that Trent Kort was a dangerous and lethal man. His cold and charismatic personality,raised the hair on the back of her neck and she knew he could kill without the blink of an eye. There was a pure raw sexual magnetism to him,that drove shivers up her spine and if you knew her well,you would realise that she didn't scare easily. She feared for the team-member that was lone to him and hoped to God that Gibbs could change the Director's orders,she fingered her necklace ,stroking the symbol for courage and protection.

**A/n I'm not needy usually,but I am hurt after I got some negative reviews on one of my stories,so some feedback would help to soften the blow.I do realise everyone has the right to their opinion,but I am going through a rough patch emotionally and writing this simple stories,is the one thing that is keeping me sane at the moment. Tell me if you want me to continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you for all the great support and warm reviews,I once again enjoy my writing.**

Gibbs stormed past Cynthia right into the director's office without announcing himself or showing the courtesy to knock,Vance watched him with bored eyes,he knew this was coming and prepared himself for it,"The door is there for a reason,agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs didn't even hear the remark,he was in his fighting mode,"Leon I don't want one of my agents near that piece of...!"

Vance cut his outburst short,"We don't have a choice,SecNav approved of the loan,I understand it is only going to be for a short while and Gibbs ,I would do anything to protect my agents!"

"Leon why ?",Gibbs asked frustrated.

"Gibbs,the CIA needs someone outside of their agency to tract down a mole that was selling vital information about our troops in Iraq to Al-Qa'ida. They insisted on McGee."

"But why McGee and not some other computer geek from cybercrimes?"

"They know he is the best and insisted on only him."

"Leon he is so green,we cannot send him,they will eat him for breakfast!"

"Surely you are overreacting Gibbs,he has been a federal agent for seven years now,I know you are protective of your youngest agent,but he can look out for himself."

"I don't trust Kort with him!"

"We have no choice and I made it clear that we want him back unharmed."

Gibbs's last words made the Director frown worriedly,"You better hope they don't steal him from us!" He walked back to the bullpen,the urgency gone out of his stride,his gut told him it was a bad idea to let Tim go with Kort,but he had no choice in the matter.

While Gibbs was away Trent really had the time to look at Tim,the more he watched the younger agent the more his appetite was increased. He made a promise to himself that he was going to get to know the attractive man before him better,much better in fact. He had no romantic interest in him,it was just pure lust,in his job one didn't have the time for romantic liaisons and it often provided the enemy with leverage,it wasn't a chance he was taking. Trent was a little bit worried,he usually didn't choose inexperience virgins to bed and he could not fathom why the younger agent peaked his interest so,maybe it was just because DiNozzo was so obviously interested in the younger man,he reassured himself.

Tim was busy reading his daily e-mails,he was sure that he wouldn't be the agent that was loaned to the CIA,no one trusted his instincts and the other two team-members was far more experienced than him. He still felt hurt by the actions of Tony, he hated to be seen as the virgin geek,who had no social life to speak of. He wished for once he could just have the courage to do something so outrageous and daring that he could shock the pants off,of his sophisticated team-mate.

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen,he caught the gleam of interest in Trent's eyes,as he watched Tim and it made alarm bells ring in his head ,his gut really didn't like him ,to be near their gentle probie."McGee grab your gear ,you have been assigned to agent Kort!"

Tim looked up in surprise,he never would have expected the order and now that it was given,he was unsure of himself. Tony and Ziva also jumped up and grabbed their gear,they were not going to allow their youngest agent to go with the CIA agent alone,they were going to cover his six,come what may. "DiNozzo,David were do you think, you two are going?"

"Gibbs..!"

"But Boss..!"

Gibbs barked,"Sit down!" He turned to Tim,"It only is for a short while and if you need me,call at any time and remember my door is always open."

Trent smiled smugly "Don't worry,I will look after your baby-agent,I will take good care of him!"

Tim blush angrily,it wasn't as if he was a defenceless child,he could look after himself,he was going to prove it to them,he followed Kort. As they passed Ziva's desk ,she held out her sharpest knife to him ,he was going to refuse taking it,but the determined glare she gave him,made him change his mind,she after all could kill you with a paper-clip.

Tony didn't like the idea of his probie leaving with the agent that he detested so much,but his Boss gave him no choice in the matter and he didn't want to embarrass Tim any further more."If you break him,you buy him.",he glared at Kort menacingly. Trent just gave him a snort and could hear DiNozzo complaining to his boss as they stepped into the elevator.

"Boss ,I don't think it is a good idea to let him near our probie,I don't trust him!"

Ziva also jumped in."If he harms McGee,I will have to hunt him down and kill him!"

"We have no choice,SecNav approved it and we trained McGee,he knows how to take care of himself.",secretly Gibbs hoped it was true.

Tim felt the butterflies awaking in his stomach,he wasn't so sure of his capabilities any-more, now that he was separated from his team,he nervously stuttered,"Wh...where a...re we go..ing?"

"Don't worry McGee,I'm going to take good care of you!" Tim felt like he was being stared at ,as if he was under a microscope,he willed himself to be calm and tried again.

"I need to know where we are going,so that I can follow you in my car."

As they were exiting the building Trent answered,"You can leave your car here,we are going to a safe house and the less attention we attract,the safer it is for us. We will grab some clothes from your place,as you will have to stay a while." Tim made a mental note to ask Sarah to take Jethro to the kennel.

Tim sat nervously next to Kort in the nondescript sedan that they were driving in,he almost expected that he would be blindfolded,to prevent him from remembering the way to the CIA safe-house. He head-slapped himself mentally,he was watching far too much television and movies to keep up with Tony' s movie quotes. They drove for a while before they stopped at an ordinary-looking house in a quiet suburb,Tim was almost disappointed,he expected so much more from a CIA safe-house. Kort saw his disappointment and laughed,"It is better to hide in plain sight,McGee,or do you prefer I call you Timothy?"

Tim blushed,and answered shyly,"No you can call me,Tim."

"Okay lets get to work Tim."

The morning was spend to bring Tim up to date with the case and to what the CIA expected from him,he was flattered by the trust the CIA and Kort had in him. Soon he was immersed in the computer searches he launched,Trent was surprised by the ease with which he wrote new programs to simplify the searches and the expertise he showed on a computer. He was slightly worried at how easy Tim hacked into the different systems and made a mental note to tell their Director that they had to beef up their own security. He also thought it would be in the best interest of the CIA to try and lure Tim away from NCIS to their agency.

While Tim worked he watched him,the younger man was so absorbed into what he was working on that he didn't notice the avid attention directed at him. Trent noticed how soft and smooth his skin was,it almost was alabaster white without a blemish to mar it,his full bottom-lip was provocatively pinched between his teeth, as he was deep in thought,his big,green eyes was shining with intelligence,the long fingers dancing over the keyboard on the desk,invited lewd thoughts into his mind. He would love to be touched by that clever,long fingers,parts of his anatomy was starting to agree eagerly,reminding him of his plans to seduce the innocent man in front of him.

He stood up and moved to stand behind the younger man,resting his hands on Tim's shoulders,he bend downwards and asked,"How is it going,Tim?" He inhaled the clean sent of the younger man,thinking that everything was so fresh about the man,he started to rub the shoulders his hands were leaning on and was surprised at the muscle tone he felt,agent McGee was hiding a well toned body under his clothes. He ran his thumbs seductively down Tim's neck,rubbing the tense muscle into a relaxed submission.

"I don't have anything yet,but I did launched a few searches,I just need to minimise some of the parameters." Tim felt the warm,strong hands on his shoulders,but thought nothing about it,Tony often leaned over him,when he was busy on the computer. When the seductive thumbs started to rub his sore neck muscles,his eyes almost closed in delight,his body was breaking out in goosebumps, the pleasure shooting through his body.

Trent loved the way Tim was so responsive,he couldn't wait to touch him further,but knew he had to first get the younger man to start to trust him more. Tim almost moaned in frustration at the loss,when Trent moved away,"Stay here,I will go and get something for us to eat. He was really surprised at how oblivious the younger man was to his own sexual allure and that he didn't even notice that Trent was slowly trying to seduce him. Tim was really an innocent and in the world Trent lived it was unheard of.

Trent slyly brought a bottle of red wine along with their dinner,knowing he had a better chance to get the shy agent to relax in his company,after a glass or two of wine. They sat on the couch eating their dinner together,the red wine soon made Tim relax and feel sleepy. Kort watched in awe,how beautiful the younger man was when he was relaxed and his cheeks was flushed rosy red, from the effects of the wine. They started an animated discussion on books they have both read and the more wine the shy agent drank the more loose his tongue became. Trent was puzzled by the gentle and well-mannered man,he truly had a brilliant mind and his naïve way of looking at the world was most endearing.

He watched Tim fall asleep and gently made the younger man comfortable on the couch,he ran his hand through the silky soft hair as he covered Tim with his jacket. He wanted the younger man more than he wanted anyone in a long time,it felt as if he could somehow exorcise some of his own dark demons ,if he could just get a bit nearer to the fresh, innocent man.

* * *

><p><p>

Tony had a really bad day,he was distracted throughout the day,wondering how his probie was doing and irritated the boss into head-slapping him twice. The new case they got as soon as Tim left,was disturbing ,as a young girl was left murdered on a navy base and Gibbs was in overdrive to make the culprit pay. Tony never realised how much their youngest team-member really contributed to the solving of their cases,struggling frustrated through computer searches on heaps of data,took ten times longer than when their probie was helping.

Tony took a warm shower to relax his stressed-out body and while he was soaping his body his mind once again slipped to his delectable probie. His cock awoke with a vengeance and he had no choice but to relieve the sexual frustration once again alone in his shower,while fantasised about his probie. He poured some shower gel into his hand and slipped it around his cock,setting a leisurely pace.

_Tim was kneeling on the ground in the shower between his spread legs,his big,beautiful green eyes staring full of passion and want into Tony's eyes. "Do you want me to suck on your hard cock?"_

"_Oh,God,yes please!" he begged,watching the pink tongue slip out and lick up his straining cock,the green eyes never leaving his face. He groans in anticipation and need,struggling to keep his hips still and his knees locked._

"_Mmm,I love how you taste!",the warm tongue licking the pre-cum from the sensitive slit in the head of his dick,makes him groan with pleasure and need._

"_Oh,God,Probie just take me into your mouth!",Tony screams out in frustration._

_Tim licks down the sensitive bulging vein on the underside of his cock,ignoring his plea,"Say please?"_

_Tony almost sobs out his frustration,"Please,please,Tim!"_

_Tim still is in a teasing mood and takes one of his hard ball in to his mouth,sucking erotically on it,swirling his tongue around the sack,"Please what,Tony?"_

_Tony is teetering on his toes,his mind struggling to form the words he so desperately needs,between pants he gets it out,to far gone to feel any shame in pleading to his probie,"Please Timmy,please just take me into your mouth!"_

_The mouth moves to his other testes and his hips buck on their own accord,a wail slipping past his clenched teeth,the wait was killing him. Tim let the hard ball slip out of his mouth with a pop,he cruelly taunts,"Where do you want my mouth,you have to be specific."_

_By now Tony would crawl on the ground and beg if he could just to get the relieve he so desperately needs,"PLEASE,PLEASE TIM,PLEASE SUCK MY COCK!"_

_Tim slips his hand around the base of his desperate lover's cock and sucks the aching,hard member into his mouth,his tongue swirls around the sensitive head. Tony clenches his fists tightly,prevent himself from grabbing his lover's ears and ramming into his feverish mouth,he starts a desperate chant,"Yes,yes,yes,please harder,yes,yes,please deeper,oh,oh yes,yes...!"_

_Tim starts to take the big,hard cock deeper into his mouth,now earnestly sucking on it,he moves up and down in a maddeningly rhythm,a warm finger slips between Tony's crack and teases his sphincter,driving Tony to tears. His body explodes in with light when the finger slips deep into his tight channel and brushes against his prostate,his cock spurting ropes of come down his lover's eager mouth,"TIMMY!" the warm mouth receives every drop,swallowing mouthful after mouthful,milking his cock dry._

Tony leaned against the shower-wall ,gasping to get his breath back,the water in the shower turned ice cold by now. He really needed to win his probie's heart,because he was going to catch pneumonia one of these days,from all the cold showers he had to endure.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kort was up long before the younger agent,he seldom needed more than four hours of sleep at night,years of undercover work,taught him that one couldn't afford to sleep too much,danger was always lurking around the next corner. He walked into the kitchen only dressed in his pair of jeans,his feet and chest bare. He was rippled with tough,sinewy muscles,his upper body covered with soft hair from which dark ,pink nipples peaked out from ,although he had no hair on his head ,his face sported a dark shadow of stubble.

He put on the percolator and waited for the coffee to brew,while he looked out of the window, scanning the small enclosed backyard. He was deep in thought ,thinking about the younger man sleeping on the couch in the other room,he was surprised that he didn't just seduce the young agent last night in his befuddled condition,after only two glasses of red wine the young man was in no condition to fight off a seduction. Tim was eager to talk about how he saw the world and his ideas,the younger man was starved for attention and approval,all the things that made him so much more vulnerable ,but Kort found himself reluctant to take advantage of the younger man,it was the first genuine good person he met in a long time.

It didn't deter him in the least bit though,he was still going to seduce the younger man,because now he wanted him even more,it was going to be such a prize to be the first one to make love to the him,he just wanted to make sure that Tim was lured into it and wanted it for himself,he wanted the younger man to have some pleasure also. That was again something that worried him,he was a skilled lover and his partners always had their own pleasure,but he never worried about what they really wanted ,always putting his own needs before anyone else. But this young kid made him want to be a better person,he surmised that it was the way the younger man just accepted him without any arrogance ,although he was the one with the brilliant mind and the computer know-how. It touched his heart the way the younger man let him into his personal space without fear and it also made him worry,because the world was full of evil people and a gentle and beautiful man like the younger agent, would make a lot of sexual predators, very happy,if they got their hands on him.

He now understood why the cocky DiNozzo and fierce, former MOSSAD agent was so protective of him,even his stoic boss tried to protect him ,the younger agent inspired them to loyalty and he that was Kort, was falling for the same thing. He poured two cups of coffee and went to the living room and put the coffee down on the floor next to the sleeping agent on the couch. He allowed himself the luxury of watching the handsome man sleeping,he looked so young ,almost like a sweet ,little boy.

Tim woke up slowly,his foggy mind registering that there was aromatic coffee nearby,he sat up groggy,his hair sticking up in porcupine spikes and his face flushed pink from sleep. Kort thought that it was one of the most picturesque things he ever saw and imprinted it in his mind,saving the memory for later. The sleepy man rubbed his eyes and stretched like a lazy cat,he made appreciative "mm" sounds when he saw the coffee next to the couch,he sat up and after a few sips his brain started to boot up.

"Thank you for the coffee,agent Kort.",he said ,as soon as his hard drive was up to speed again. Tim watched the other agent and couldn't help to think that the man was really build strongly and had the same handsome allure than his partner,Tony. There was something truly charismatic about the man in front of him, although he had a dangerous air around him. Everyone always shot him down as the innocent ,inexperienced Geek, but Tim could identify the raw,sexual magnetism the other man excluded ,what he didn't realise was that the other man was sexually interested in him,not because of his inexperience only,but also because he didn't know the power of his own sexual appeal.

"You are welcome ,Tim.",his voice drawled gravelly.

Tim jumped up like an eager puppy trying to please his owner,"Let me get us some breakfast."

* * *

><p><p>

Tim made some progress during the morning,he could identify a pattern to how the mole stole information and narrowed it down to three likely suspects. Trent left for his office to go and report to his superiors,he was impressed on how fast the younger agent got the results.

Tim worked through the day so absorbed in his work that he didn't see the time past,it was only when Trent was standing behind him,resting his warm hands on his shoulders that he realised it was already evening."I got us some beer and pizza,come you can continue to work tomorrow. "

Tim got up and joined Trent on the couch,they ate in a companionable silence,neither men feeling the need to fill the silence. Tim reflected on how different it was from the times he and Tony had dinner together at his place,his older team-mate had a fierce need to talk continuously and to fidget energetically,he constantly sprouted movie trivia and the conversation was always full of innuendos,it was tiring in stead of relaxing. He often wondered if he made the other man nervous,because sometimes Tony would blush and move away when he accidentally brushed against him. Tim have always been in love with the dashing agent ,but he didn't think Tony would ever agree to a gay relationship and there was always rule no.12. But he did sometimes wish he had the knowledge and expertise on how to seduce his team-mate,but the fear and insecurities he felt would never allow him to try such a daring act.

"A penny for your thoughts,Tim?",Trent brought his attention back to the present. Tim blushed feeling guilty.

"Mm,were you perhaps thinking of your girlfriend?",Trent prompted.

"No,God,no!",he answered ,his face still red.

Trent asked teasingly,"Perhaps you were thinking of another man?"

The younger man was now five shades of red,sputtering beer on his shirt,"No..no! Why do you ask?"

Trent put his strong hand firmly on Tim's thigh,"Maybe I was hoping you were fantasying about me." He started to rub his hand seductively up an down the younger man's thigh,lightly brushing the inside of Tim's thigh.

Tim was shell-shocked,his body was enjoying the erotic contact,but his mind was frozen,it was the last thing he expected. Trent almost laughed out loud when he saw the 'deer caught in the headlights' look on Tim's face. He brushed his hand lightly over Tim's groin,his husky voice hypnotic,"I could teach you a lot of things if you let me."

When he saw Tim lick his lips nervously,he knew he won the battle,he leaned over and brushed his lips softly against the soft, pouting and full lips of the younger man,he kept the contact soft and non-threatening. Tim sat still at first,he was shocked to be touched so intimately by another man for the first time in his life. His logical mind was telling him to stop,but his heart stubbornly insisted,take a chance,do something outrageous for once in your life,learn from this experience. He told himself that he did like the man in front of him,although he was jaded ,but he did see the sexual magnetism and it was a once in a lifetime chance.

Trent could almost hear the cogs spinning frantically in Tim's mind,he sucked the other man's bottom-lip into his mouth and seductively sucked on it. Tim moaned and opened his mouth a little bit and Trent took it as permission to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue into the soft,sweet mouth before him. He really took his time to taste the younger man stroking inside his mouth languidly with his warm tongue. Tim made small needy moans,his body shivering slightly,he never knew a kiss could be this sexually loaded and intoxicating.

Trent brushed his hand more firmly against the other man's crotch,smirking satisfied when he could feel the big bulge forming,he slipped both his hands up Tim's chest and pulled him into a tight hug,their kiss turning more heatedly. Tim was unprepared for the scorching kiss,if he wasn't sitting already, his knees would have folded under him,it was the first time in his life he just relaxed and went with the flow,shutting his always curious mind down and only left his body and senses to feel. They broke apart both men gasping for air,Trent slowly started to undo the buttons of Tim's shirt ,his eyes burning with lust.

Tim deeply inhaled the spicy and musky sent of his lover,he helped to slip his shirt off and was rewarded when strong,warm hands started to touch him firmly everywhere ,as if they were trying to make a carbon copy of his torso. He bucked in surprise when the rough fingers started to roll and tweak his nipples,it was the first time so much attention was directed to that part of his anatomy,women often didn't realise that male nipples were just as sensitive,and Tim was always the one in control of his previous sexual adventures,but this time he was on the receiving end.

"You like me touching your nipples?",the gravel voice asked Tim,he had to keep from squirming his body in delicious abandon,from the pleasure he felt of the ministrations on his nipples,"Yes,God,yes!"

Trent gave a husky chuckle,"Now touch me."

Tim blushed and started to fumble with dumb fingers to unbutton the other man's shirt,Trent just sat back watching the other man,he loved the shy way the he touched him,cherishing the moment ,because he was the first man to be touched so intimately by the slim fingers. Tim couldn't help sliding his hands over the muscular body in front of him,he loved the soft,curly hair that was covering the hard body,the skin warm and satin-soft. He indulged himself and ran his hands everywhere starting to stroke more firmly,because he realised that he wouldn't hurt the hard contours under his exploring hands,he mimicked the actions of his lover and tweaked and rolled the hard peaks in his fingers,he looked up into Trent eyes and the heat in it almost made him stop in fear,he could feel the other man's hunger for him,it was a heady feeling.

"Lets move this to the bedroom.",Trent said in his accented voice,the rough voice went straight to Tim's cock,it felt as if it was brushing against him,making the heat pool in his groin. Tim gathered his shirt and followed the older man,he was starting to feel some fear again ,he wasn't sure what was going to happen next and almost wished he did watch the DVD Tony gave him on "the joys of homosexual love."

Trent saw the apprehension in the shy ,green eyes and pulled him into his arms,capturing his mouth in a dominating hard kiss,his hands moved down Tim's back and grabbed his buttocks firmly in both hands and pushed their groins together,he rubbed his straining cock against the hard bulge in his lover's pants,"Feel how hard you make me!"

Tim groaned in need,a tight coil winding up in his groin,straining for release. The hard mouth recaptured his mouth and his lips felt tender and swollen from the delicious friction,he rubbed the older man's back slipping his hands over the muscular back,holding on for dear life. His senses was swamped in hot,wet need,his hips starting to buck instinctively against the hard erection in front of him,his nipples rubbing sensuously against the firm satin-soft skin,the curly chest hair tickling his sensitive nubs. Trent loved the way his lover rubbed his body against his,like a sensual cat,he was amazed by how responsive and wanton his young lover was. He was surprised that no-one tapped into the well of passion before,the spontaneity of his lover delighted him.

Trent pushed his lover slightly away reaching for his pants and quickly pushed it down, striping Tim bare,his swollen cock jerking free,standing up straight,he slowly brushed his knuckles against the red thick length,his mouth watering in anticipation. He slipped his hand down and reached for the tight hard balls giving them a soft squeeze,he smiled when his lover moaned in need,"You have a beautiful cock,Tim."

Tim blushed,his cock was harder than it was ever before in his life,the pre-cum running down his aching member,the air was filled with arousal. Trent pushed Tim down on the bed,his eyes roaming over the lanky body that was perfect,the skin was alabaster white,without any marks,there was hardly any body hair at all. Tim was squirming nervously on the bed,reaching downwards to cover his groin in shame,he was stopped by a hand restraining him,"Don't let me look at you,you have an amazing body." He folded his hands nervously on his chest and looked at the older man.

Trent stood next to the bed gazing at the younger agent,idly stroking his hard cock through his tight jeans,he watched him hungrily,his body burning in anticipation. Tim kept his eyes on the other man,his erotic movements teasing him into higher degrees of need and lust,he felt like a naked virgin lying vulnerable and open to a conquering Viking. The loud sound of a sipper being opened draw his attention back to the older man,the enormous hard cock slipping free,stopped his breath in his chest,pronounced veins ran up the long shaft and it ended in a huge mushroom-shape spongy head,small drops of pre-cum glistening on the head. He had a fleeting curiosity on how the pearly drops would taste,but pushed it away in shame.

Trent stroke himself leisurely,running his hand slowly up and down the hard shaft,bending slightly to cup his large testes,he was deliberately enticing his young lover."Do you want me to touch your cock?"

Tim had to concentrate to give a coherent response and all that came out was a heartfelt plea,"Please...?" He jerked on the bed when the rough hand reached for his engorged shaft,the sure hand stroking him perfectly,making him moan in need,he gripped onto the blanket beneath him,trying to anchor himself,his hips bucking upwards,pushing his warm need hard into the hand giving him so much pleasure."Please...please...Trent?"

Trent loved how he was in total control of the sensual creature in front of him,the frantic movements stoked his own need,"Ssh,ssh,just enjoy it love!" His lover was shivering in need and Kort knew that he was near the edge,he reached for the lube and condoms he stashed into the bed side drawer that morning,"Turn over Tim,stand on your hands and knees!"

Tim didn't ponder the firm order,he just complied and was panting,waiting to be touched. He felt the rough hands sliding up and down his body,lulling him into relaxation,he jumped a little bit when a slick,sticky finger trailed down his cheek ,rubbing over his tight hole,"Oh,Go..oh,God..!" The sensation was foreign,but so delicious wicked.

Trent slowly prepared his virgin lover,soothing him,by at first just teasingly rubbing against his tight sphincter ,then just dipping the first digit of his index finger in and slowly setting up a thrusting pace,gradually pushing deeper and breaching the thigh ring of muscles. His lover was panting hard,instinctively pushing backwards,trying to impale himself. He rubbed in small circles,opening the tight passage and after a while he drew out a bit and push a second finger in gently,he held still as his lover gasped,not wanting to hurt him.

Tim felt the second finger entering him and there was a slight burn,his ass felt stretched and full,but the sensation wasn't unpleasant and after a pause he took a deep breath and pushed backwards. The big rough fingers started to thrust gently,massaging the tight ring of muscles,he could feel them scissoring open,to stretch him.

Trent slipped a third finger in and kept up the gentle thrusting,lightly,brushing over his lover's prostate,Tim froze,gasping in need,his wilting cock inflating again,"That was your prostate,love."

The fingers was pulled out and Tim nervously waited,he tensed when he felt his lover pushing his feet apart and putting a heap of sturdy pillows beneath his body. He jerked surprised when he felt something brushing against his hole,"Just relax,love,I'm not going to hurt you."

Tim willed himself to relax,pushing his butt backwards in invitation,Trent pushed the head of his eager cock in to the tight warm passage,struggling to take it slowly,his lover was so thigh almost painfully gripping his hard sensitive cock,"God you feel so wonderful,love,your channel so tight and hot!" Tim whimpered in need,the compliment making him want more.

Trent slowly embedded himself in the tight channel,waiting for his lover to relax. Tim felt overwhelmed,the very,big cock in his ass almost too must to take,he wanted to pull away but realised just how strong the hands was that was gripping his hips firmly,he panted through the burning in his ass. A rough hand slipped around his body and held his cock firmly,jerking him off.

The pleasure return and he started to thrust slowly into the hand,rocking his ass upwards and downwards on the cock impaling him.

Trent set up a slow pace,gently rocking into his lover's body,he wanted to be greedy and just take his own pleasure,but the young,trusting man beneath him deserved more. The slow pace was driving him nuts,the warm,tight channel caused almost painful friction against his sensitive cock,he changed the angle and rubbed against his lover's prostate firmly. The younger man screamed in pleasure,his body jerking in surprise,"Oh,God...oh,Trent!"

Trent increased the pace,his body dripping with sweat,his hand struggling to keep control of the slippery hip he was holding on to,his young lover started to buck uncontrollably,like a wild untamed horse,he heard the desperate hoarse scream as his lover came,covering his hand in spurts of copious warm cum,"Aaaaah,Trent!" the spasms gripped his cock painfully and pushed him over the edge,his cock forcefully milked,he grunted and slumped against his sweaty,heaving lover,both fighting for oxygen.

It was like nothing Trent ever experienced before,the wild abandon of his young lover a surprised shock,no one would believe the wild passion locked beneath his calm and shy exterior,his libido a blazing furnace. Trent didn't have the energy to clean up,he just slipped the used condom off and pulled his groggy lover near and spooned behind his back,holding him tightly in protective arms.

He knew the young man was a hidden treasure and he had the wonderful pleasure to have experienced it for himself.

**A/n. Gosh I got a little carried away,I hope it wasn't too corny?**


	4. Chapter 4

Trent woke up with soft hair tickling his nose,the clean smell of shampoo waking up his senses. He looked at his bed-partner,the young man reverted back to an innocent child when he was sleeping. It was a puzzle how he could hide his passionate nature behind such a childlike face and geeky attitude. He wished he could keep him for himself,but that was wistful thinking that he couldn't allow. Trent didn't fool himself ,he knew he was a bastard and a hard man,there was nothing he could give the younger man of value. He sold his soul to the Devil a long time ago to protect his country and that even was a lie. He knew that a successful undercover mission was a great ego booster and that was mainly why he did it,he thrived on the intrigue and danger. The adrenaline rush was addictive and he did so well going undercover as a bad guy,because inherently that was what he was,a very bad guy.

He would only infect the gentle soul next to him with evil and corrupt his beautiful soul. The world was already so dark that it couldn't loose such goodness. He smirked at himself,he didn't have a conscience and was way to philosophically this early in the morning. In front of him was a handsome younger man and while he had the chance he was going to enjoy it.

Tim woke up with the delicious sensation of someone sucking on his earlobe,his body broke out in goosebumps. An accented drawl teased his nerves,"It's about time you woke up,love!" his face warmed up as he remembered what he did the previous night. God! He made the most embarrassing noises and acted like a slut,rubbing himself all over Trent.

"I can't get enough of you! I like the little whimpers and moans you make when you enjoy yourself." Tim was turned on his back by strong hands and then his mouth was captured by Trent's warm,firm lips. He lost himself in the sensual dance and soon made those little moans that embarrassed him so much. The clever,warm lips drew him into a world of want and lust,he daringly sucked his lover's tongue into his mouth,tasting and sucking on the wildness that was his partner.

Trent was driven out of his mind,the forbidden fruit was much more sweeter than he anticipated. His clever ,little lover took the control in their heated kiss and soon he was the one moaning in need. They broke apart gasping for air."God,I need you!"

Tim was pushed into the bed by his lover ,his was kissed once more ,but this time it was different. Trent was possessing his mouth,taking almost forcefully what he needed ,he suck,nipped and licked Tim's tender,swollen lips. He was driven by a fierce need and want to control his younger lover,his true nature slipping out just a fraction. Tim felt as if Trent was making love to his mouth,his hard tongue thrusting wildly into his mouth.

Trent started to move his hands all over his lover's body,mapping every contour while he possessed his mouth. He swallowed the moans his lover made when he started to tweak and roll his nipples,making them hard and sensitive. He broke off their kiss and sucked on the hard nubs,loving the salty and spicy taste of his lover,he nipped and nursed on them until his partner arched his back of the bed in need.

Tim's logical mind deserted him and his baser nature broke free. He loved the mouth on his nipple ,the hard sucking and licking driving him out of his mind,he arched his torso upwards pushing hard against the mouth giving him so much pleasure. His cock was hard and leaving a wet trail against his abdomen,as it bounce with his movements. A high pitched scream slipped out of his moth,when a hard hand gripped his sensitive cock,"Trreennt!"

Trent slid the hard,red nipple out of his mouth and started to trail wet kisses down the heaving abdomen of his lover. He dipped his tongue into the inviting navel and was rewarded by another scream slipping out of his lover's mouth."Goooood!" He moved downwards and pushed Tim's legs apart,kneeling between them. He ran both his hands up and down Tim's inner thighs,edging his hands so ever slowly up to his waiting cock. It was such a rush to possess the younger man,although it was just for a short while. The big green eyes was almost black,his pupils widely dilated in arousal. The younger man was thrashing around on the pillow beneath his head,his body covered in sweat. He reverently said,"God you are so beautiful,Tim!"

Tim was beyond caring,he could only react on the wonderful sensations the older man made his body feel. His groin was burning with the need for release,his balls tightly drawn up to his body. He couldn't wait any-more for those strong,warm hands to touch him,"Please,Trent,please?"

Trent slipped his hand around the hard,beautiful cock and licked over the spongy purple head,scooping up the pre-cum from the sensitive slit. Tim couldn't help himself, his hips bucked up and a hoarse cry rang out of his mouth,"Ow FUCK!" Trent chuckled and held the younger man down with his other hand,he swirled his tongue around the pronounced head.,licking his way down the long hard shaft.

Tim couldn't hold still,he squirmed on the bed,the tongue was pure torture on his cock. The gravel voice of his lover almost pushed him over the edge,"You taste divine,love!" Tim wanted more,but the firm hand gripping the base of his cock prevented his release,the warm want pooled in his groin. He instinctively started to beg,"Please Trent,please,I need more!"

"Turn on your side,love!" Trent slicked his straining cock with lube and lifted his lover's leg. Tim instantly clenched his butt cheeks,his hole was still sore from the previous night,he wasn't sure if he could take his lover's huge cock. "Don't worry,love,I'm not going to fuck you there!",he slipped his slick cock between Tim's upper thighs and pushed them together,cocooning his cock between the warm flesh. He started to thrust backwards and forwards,the friction delicious on his naked cock.

Tim felt the slick friction between his thighs,it was weirdly erotic,he was held tightly against his lover,their bodies forming a single unit. The rough hand slipped around his body and started to pull on his cock,he hid his face in his pillow and moaned and grunted loudly.

Trent set himself a fast pace, he could thrust as hard and roughly as he wanted without hurting his young lover. He bucked and heaved against the sweaty back,riding his lover wildly. The wild scream of his lover when he spurted into his hand,motivated him to thrust harder and more uncontrolled. He bit down in the hollow between Tim's neck and shoulder and came so hard and long that he saw white sparks in front of his eyes.

Tim felt the sticky wetness spurting against his thighs and it dripped down his legs onto the bed. They lay there together in an exhausted heap. Tim was surprised that he allowed himself to have a one-night-stand,but reassured himself that it was worth it,he never knew that sex could be this intense.

-NCIS-

Tim sat in front of his computer,his eyes fell on the sharp dagger that stuck out of his backpack and he pulled it out. Holding it in his hands he though about what the former MOSSAD agent would do to Trent if she knew what they did together. The dagger would be put to a sinister use. His mind drifted to his boss,the stern man would use Trent for target practise with his sniper rifle. Tony slipped into his mind and he couldn't help but think that his older team-mate wouldn't be troubled by his tainted virtue. It would become a taunting nightmare with thousands of nicknames hinting on his gay experience. He was never going to tell any one what he and Trent did,it would be his special secret.

Tim had to tell himself it was just an one-night-stand and nothing more,his romantic soul was just itching to create fantasies of him and Trent together. He knew it was just hopeful thinking and that the great sex probably meant nothing to Trent. After the case was over he was never going to see the older man again,but he would never forget the mind-blowing sex they had,it was like nothing else he had before.

Trent sat in the kitchen sipping on his black coffee,he couldn't risk staying in the same room with the younger man,his traitorous hands kept on demanding to touch the beautiful man. He didn't want to see any harm come to the younger man and found himself worried about the younger man. Wondering if his team didn't coddle him too much and prevented him from learning to survive dangerous situations on his own. The younger man was far to trusting for his own good. He decided that the younger man needed to be trained better in hand to hand combat and he was going to insist that he make an appointment with one of his old teachers. The man was retired but ran his own gym were he taught self defence techniques. He was also going to need to be taught to use his weapon effectively in any situation. Trent knew he wouldn't be able to let the younger man go,without knowing he could take care of himself He slipped his phone out and made the first appointment that night for Tim at 18:00.,he wasn't going to give the younger man a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon when Tim had a breakthrough and the mole was identified. Tim was left at the safe-house and Trent rushed to the CIA-headquarters with the flash-drive holding the evidence on it. He roamed through the empty house and landed up sitting on the bed he and Trent made love in. He berated himself,one didn't make love on a one-night stand,you had sex. That is what they did,they had sex. Why then did it feel so much more to him than sex? Was it because it was his first time with a man?

The resounding answer was no,it was more than sex for Tim. It was one of the most intense things that ever happened in his life and he totally lost himself in it,he gave more than his body. He picked up the pillow Trent slept on and pressed it against his nose,deeply inhaling the musky and spicy sent. His first experience with a man was mind-blowing and filled with so much tenderness that it brought tears to his eyes. The dangerous and sarcastic man initiated him in the most gentle and perfect manner. But it would never progress beyond that,they were so different from each other. Maybe if they met in another time or reality it could have worked,but in this one it was impossible.

Monday morning Tim was back at the office,he only briefly spoke to Trent on the phone,before he was returned to his home. It felt anti-climatic not to have seen the man who took his virginity and part of his soul. Life wasn't a fairy tale and the sooner he remembered it the faster he could move on with his life.

He was called to the director's office even before he could sit down at his desk. Waiting in the office was Vance and Gibbs,both standing in front of the large wooden desk.

"Agent McGee,I got a very flattering report back from the CIA on the brilliant work you did for them!",the big man held out his hand and Tim shook it shyly. "Congratulations on a job well done!"

Tim blushed ,he wasn't comfortable with the praise,"Thank you,Sir."

Gibbs slapped him on the back,"Not bad McGee!"

It was this one small gesture that meant the most to him and when he left the office,his expressive green eyes were shining with pride. If only Trent could have also congratulated him personally,it would have made the moment so much more sweeter. He went down to the bullpen to start working on whatever needed to be done for the day.

Tony was pacing impatiently in front of his desk,he saw the familiar backpack on his probie's desk and couldn't wait to see the younger man. His face lit up when he saw the elevator-door slide open and his probie stepped out. He didn't know how it was possible but the younger man was looking even more handsome than when he last saw him. Tony brushed his eyes hungrily over his body,wolfing down the big almost supernatural ,green eyes and the young fresh face with the most luscious lips he ever had the privilege to see. He felt himself harden and quickly tried to hide his embarrassment with a sardonic remark,"And so the prodigal McSpy returns to the fold."

Tim felt hurt for some reason,he didn't know why,it wasn't if he expected Tony to welcome him back with open arms. He just smiled friendly and asked him,"Did you miss me Tony?" Tim smiled happily when he heard it,"Of course Probie-san, I had to do all the grunt work!" His face fell in disappointment. Tony mentally head-slapped himself,for some reason when he was near the younger man,idiotic words slipped out of his mouth.

Ziva surprised herself,as soon as she set her backpack down,she went over to Tim and gave him an awkward stiff hug. She didn't like physical contact much,but she missed the younger man and she grew to love him as a little brother. "Welcome back McGee. I hope everything went well,yes?"

Tim smiled shyly back,"Yes Ziva,I took great care of your dagger."

"That's great McGee as long as you didn't need to use it."

The day dragged on and the team worked on cold cases ,waiting for a call out. It was before lunch when the mail man brought Tim a long rectangular shaped -box,brightly decorated with a red bow.

Tony was instantly intrigue and poked at the box with his pen,"I wouldn't open it if I were you Probie,there could be hidden so much more in it,than the plague ."

"Don't be ridiculous Tony!", Tim opened the plain card that accompanied it.

_Dear Tim_

_I regret that I didn't get the opportunity to thank you personally for the great work you did for us. I want you to know that I will treasure the time we spent together. I hope you will continue your self-defence classes as the world would be a darker place without your beautiful face. I enclosed a bottle of red wine,that I hope you will enjoy while thinking of the things I made you feel. If you ever need my help,you are welcome to contact me._

_Sincerely yours._

_Trent Kort_

Tim held the card against his chest,wanting to be as near as possible to a small fragment of the man he shared a part of his soul with. He had to slap Tony's hand away from his parcel as he was trying to shake it. "Leave it Tony,remember what happened, when you opened that letter that contained the plague." Tony set it down and tried to not show his obvious interest.

Gibbs saw the wistful ,far away look in Tim's eyes. It was something he noticed earlier,some small detail of the younger man changed since he last saw him. His eyes had the faintest trace of sadness in it and he hoped that the younger agent didn't once more loose his heart on some psychotic women. The kid had worse luck than him in women and that said a lot ,seeing he was divorced three times. "Get to work,DiNozzo!"

Friday morning Tony felt frustrated,being so near the other man everyday without being allowed to touch him was a strain on his frustrated body. He constantly couldn't help himself by putting his foot in his mouth as he tried to hide the fact from the younger man. He decided that he had to make a move or loose his sanity," Hey McGoo do you want to go and check out the new club,on 47th,tonight after work?"

Tim was surprised by the offer,"Couldn't you get a date ,Tony?" He couldn't help the small jab after the hellish week he spent with Tony's taunts.

"Nah,I wanted to spent it with you,McVirgin."

Once again he was reminded of the time he spent with Trent and knew he couldn't bear spending another evening alone in his apartment."Okay,Tony."

Tony smiled delighted,he was going to enjoy the evening. He already had plans on how to seduce his innocent and shy probie,taking it very slow not to drive the inexperienced man away. He was going to start with small touches and then maybe end it with a goodnight kiss. Slowly enticing the younger man into a relationship. It couldn't hurt to get him a bit drunk first,to lower his defences.

Tony was standing at the bar sipping on his beer. Looking at the up-scale club with critical eyes,it measure up to the numerous clubs he frequented. It was then that he had a moment of inner clarity,he was getting to old to hang around in crowded clubs,hoping to score a one-night-stand. He longed for a more long-term solution as it was getting progressively harder to remember the brainless bimbos' names when he woke up the next morning. Sometimes he didn't even regret forgetting their names as it was all getting so meaningless. He started to hate watching Magnum reruns as it all to often reminded himself of the fact that he had nothing precious in life. Yes,Magnum lived in a luxurious penthouse,drove a magnificent red Ferrari and women fell over their feet to impress him,but at the end he still had nothing of his own. Tony feared that at the end of his life ,he would have nothing to show for it and would end up lonely and senile in some down-ridden old age home,there would be no-one rocking in matching rocking chairs on a porch with him. It scared him more than anything in life and he often woke up in a sweating terror.

"Look,Mark ,isn't that Tony DiNozzo,who played football with us at Ohio State?",a already drunk man,nudged his friend,pointing at Tony. He was instantly drawn back to his glory days spent as a popular frat-boy.

"Dan,Mark fancy meeting you two here!" Tony answered enthusiastically,he still slipped into his frat-boy persona when ever he met fellow students. They started to gossip and exchange information about their fellow pledge boys. Soon Tony spotted the huge bruise that was on Dan's face. He couldn't stop his curiosity,"Dan,did you run into a door?"

Dan shrugged the remark off and he and Mark explained how they almost were cut of by a geek,when they parked their car. They forgot to say that they were actually the ones at fault,"We had to corner him in the ally and teach him a few lessons." This remark had them reminiscing about the pranks they pulled on the poor unsuspecting geeks in college.

Dan was laughing hard ,asking,"Do you remember how we swirled their heads in the toilet bowls?"

"You really loved to do that,Tony!",Mark smiled.

Tony looked up and then spotted the hurt look in his shy,Probie's eyes. He wanted to say something to the bruised handsome face of his Probie,but he was cut off by the hard ,gleeful voice of his buddy,"Look it's the geek we had to teach a lesson,it's a wonder he isn't crying into his boyfriend's shoulder."

Tony couldn't think of something to say,without making a fool of himself in front of his fellow frat boys. Tim just turned around on his heels and headed for the exit,he should have know better,Tony once more just set him up for another humiliation. The taunting voice that followed him just increased the hurt,"Run to your mama,geek!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tim threw his car-keys on his desk and sat down on his couch with a winch,it wasn't only his pride that was smarting,but his ribs was also hurting. Tony's friends didn't break any bones but he had a few deep bruises to show for it. He was angry with himself,why did he ever think his partner would change ,in his eyes Tim would always be just another geek. He sat there fingering the plain card that Trent send with the bottle of red wine,it was slightly crumpled from the frequent handling. The time he spent with Tent was very short,but it meant so much to him. He scolded himself for pining like a love-sick fool over something he could never have.

Tim was brought out of his reverie by a soft knock on his door. He instantly thought that it could only be Tony who came to his senses and was now going to ask for forgiveness. Tony was the last person he wanted to see tonight,maybe tomorrow he would be open to an apology,but tonight his pride was hurt too much. He stood before the closed door and shouted,"Go away,Tony! I don't want to see you!"

Trent stood perplexed in front of the door. This was the last place he thought he would ever end up in need of comfort and that is why he knocked so softly. Once he stood in front of the door he felt uncertain of the wisdom of his knocking on Tim's door,but he was a brave man and made himself go through with the action. He wondered what the brash DiNozzo did to hurt the younger man's feelings so much. He knocked again and now called out,"Tim,its Trent!" The door was instantly unlocked.

Tim stood there looking at the older man,it was hardly a week later that he saw the agent,but he looked exhausted and his eyes haunted. "Are you going to invite me in?",the gravel voice brought him out of his trance. He blushed embarrassed and held the door open,"You are welcome to come in."

As soon as the door closed Tim was pulled into a tight hug by the other man,his voice whispered full of shame,"I needed to see you,to hold you." The action puzzled Tim,he knew the older man wasn't prone to admitting his feeling and for him to admit that he needed someone else was out of character.

"Are you okay,Trent?"

"No,but I will be."

They stood there for a few minutes,just holding each other and then the older man pulled back and looked at Tim. He was instantly furious when he saw the angry bruise that marred Tim's face. "Who did this?",he asked in an arctic voice?"

Tim pulled away,"Its nothing!"

"Was it DiNozzo? I will do more than blow up his car ,if he hurt you!"

"Please Trent,don't spoil our time together by worrying over nothing."

"And what did you have in mind for our time together,if you won't tell me what happened to you?" Trent almost laugh out loud when he saw the bright red blush on Tim's face. He softly touched the ugly bruise and then pulled the younger man near,pressing a kiss on the affected area. He slid his lips downward and captured the luscious lips with his mouth. Trent plunder his mouth,his demanding kiss almost desperate and for the first time that day he found peace from his inner demon.

_The forest was thick and lush and in the foliage where he lay waiting for his target to appear,insects was buzzing around his head,trying to annoy him into giving away his hiding place. Every morning early,the drug boss would arrive at his marijuana field to inspect the workers and his product. Some of the profits ,would make its way to middle eastern terrorist groups. There was no other way to get near the drug boss as he was always accompanied by his numerous body guards,but here in his field were his product grew he could be reached._

_Trent waited for three days to get a clean shot and today he couldn't miss. He patiently waited and when his target arrived he was accompanied by his eight year old son. There was no way he could abort the mission and when the target was clear ,he took the shot._

_The young boy stood frozen when the blood was thrown on his young innocent face and his father fell limply to the ground. He could still hear the young boy's desperate pleas ,"Papa,please wake up!" The young boy's eyes seen through the scope of his rifle, looked so much like the green eyes that haunted his dreams with need. The hit shouldn't have bothered him this much,he did it several times before,but the innocence in the boy's green eyes got to his cold heart and he kept on seeing the image in his dreams. It was if some cosmic judge ,weighed his actions and found him lacking._

He had to be near Tim,to be near his good soul,to somehow wash his own muddied soul clean. It was only here that he could find peace and some relief. He didn't fool himself,a great part of it had to do with the younger man' passionate nature,it was like a narcotic,giving him the chance to just shut down his mind and to loose himself in the pleasure. It was a bittersweet gift,to possess the gentle man's body,even if it was only for a short while.

Trent licked and nipped the younger man's mouth,pushing his tongue into the sweet,willing mouth. He took what he needed,moaning against the tender,swollen lips,he stabbed his tongue into the compliant mouth as if he was fucking it.

Tim's senses were overpowered,he struggled to breath while his body was washed in white-hot need. He could feel the other man devouring his mouth and realized that this wasn't going to be a gentle lovemaking,but a raw expression of need. The hungry wolf has escaped the prison in Trent's soul. He could just hold on for the ride.

The room was filled with the pungent aroma of arousal and the air rang out with moans and grunts of need. Trent pulled away slightly,giving them both the chance to catch their breath,"I need you,it is going to be hard and fast." After saying that his mouth was back on Tim's,their tongues dueling and their lips frantically pressed together.

Tim could just feel,the hard demanding hands scoured over his body and when they desperately grasped his buttocks in a tight grip,he couldn't help grinding his hard need against the bulge in his lover's pants. His own hands gripped the shoulders desperately in front of him,leaving marks with his nails.

Trent was driven by his starving hunger and almost ripped the clothes off,of his lover's body,needing the close contact of their skin. Tim tried to help,but his hands just got in the way. Within seconds he was naked,his aching cock jetting upright,dripping with need. It was pure torture when he was pulled back into the strong arms and his body was dragged against the rough clothes of his lover.

Trent touched the young soft body everywhere,biting and licking as he moved downwards,his fingers rolling and pinching the sensitive nipples. Tim's body was crying out in need and the pleas slipped out of his mouth,"Oh,God Trent! Please,please...!" His knees almost folded under him and he was pushed against his desk,resting against it. Trent knelt down and moved in between his legs. His breath was starting to hitch as soon as he felt the warm breath brush against his hard shaft,he uttered a guttural cry when the hard tongue swiped the per-cum from the head of his hard cock,"Aaaaargh!"

Trent swirled his tongue around the bulging head and licked and tasted the essence that was Tim. He slipped the swollen member in his mouth and started to nurse on it for dear life. This wasn't a fancy blow-job,but a desperate need to milk the hard cock for its essence. He wanted the taste of Tim on his tongue,to drive away the bitter taste of the guilt on his tongue. He pulled the long cock deep into his mouth,swallowing it down his throat,his hands gripped the firm buttocks of his lover,pushing him near. Tim was gasping,the friction on his cock almost painful,but so mind-blowing good. He threw back his head and just cried out in a desperate plea of need,"Ow,Ow,Please,please...!" He came with a loud cry,his cock pulsing in relieve,jerk after jerk,shooting his relief down Trent's throat. His lover drank down every drop and kept on sucking until it was almost too painful on the oversensitive cock.

Trent got up and took of his own clothes ,looking at the limp man hanging on to his desk. His chest was heaving,his eyes was dark with arousal and his upper-body was flushed rosy with passion. A thin layer of sweat covered his body. He slipped the condom on his own aching cock and slicked it up,with the lube he remembered to bring. He turned Tim around and bend him over the desk,with practiced fingers he started to stretch the tight hole of his lover. His fingers working fast as he couldn't wait to sheath his cock in that warm,tight channel.

Tim was still too dazed to pay too much notice of the fingers in his ass,he was leaning on the table with his sweaty face on his hands. He tensed slightly when the blunt meaty head slipped into his hole,burning a path into his body. The accented voice of his lover drawled into his ear as the big cock stretched his hole almost painfully,"Oh,God! You are so incredible tight and hot,you grip my cock so good."

Tim panted and felt overwhelming full ,when the whole member was imbedded,feeling the sway of the hard balls against his upper thighs. They stood there close to each other waiting for Tim;s body to relax and accept the invasion into his body. Trent started to move slowly,soon his need drove him to a steady pace,brushing now and again against Tim's prostate,making him whimper. Trent gripped the hardening shaft in his hand and started to thrust it,up and down in his rough hand. His need was so overpowering to possess the younger man's body that he couldn't help his thrusting increasing in depth and hardness.

Tim was bucking beneath his rider,his body reacted in uncontrolled need,he tried to impale himself deeper on the hard ,warm shaft. The heat was burning in his groin and his balls drawn up,the slapping of his riders testes against his ass was driving him forward faster and faster in need. Trent struggled to hold onto the wild,untamed horse beneath him,sweat rolling down in rivulets on his body. He bit down on Tim's shoulder ,pinning him down in submission,pulling hard on his cock. The spasms that ripped through Tim's body as he came for a second time,gripped his cock into a painful vice and he came deep in the warm narrow tunnel ,his body shuddering with relieve,"Oh God,oh God,Tim!"

The slumped together,both to exhausted to move.

Tony took a cab to the one place he knew where he would always find a welcome at anytime of the day. He opened the unlocked door and walked swaying to the basement steps. It was late and no matter how much he drank,he couldn't get the look of the betrayed green eyes out of his mind. He went down the steps gripping onto the rail to keep his drunk body from falling down the stairs,he stopped and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Gibbs heard his door open and waited in patience for his visitor to make his appearance. He didn't like to see his senior agent in this condition,his hazel eyes blazing with hurt. He helplessly watched as the younger man slumped onto the last step. He started once again to work on his boat,giving the younger man the space he needed to say what drove him to this state.

"I made such a mess of it all!"

"Of what,Tony?"

"Of wanting him,getting near to him,I just keep on driving him away."

Gibbs mulled the use of "he" over,never before did the younger man show any tendencies towards being gay,or is it bi-sexual. He didn't know what to say,if he knew how to talk about feelings,he wouldn't have been divorced three times. He just waited out the storm.

"I keep on saying things to hurt him,when all I want to do is tell him how he drives me out of my mind. I think of him when I wake up,when I am at work,when I watch a movie and when I go to sleep. I keep on jerking off,with only him in mind,but I can't get the words out right, to tell him how I feel."

Gibbs thought about it,why would Tony not be able to tell the man he was interested in that he loved him,when he so easily charmed almost every women he met into his bed."Maybe its because you sabotage yourself,thinking that you want it so much that if you get want you want,you will mess it up."

Tony thought about it,it was true,he never thought that he would be good enough for Tim The man was so brilliant and had so much going for him,that he didn't need a loser like Tony."I think you are right,Boss. Maybe its better because I can't offer him much,I am all used up."

"Tony,don't make me slap you. You are a wonderful,warm and funny man. You keep those that you love safe and is loyal too a fault and you are one hell of an agent."

"Thanks Boss,but I really messed up tonight."

"Well then you come clean and tell that person why you did it. Either way,you have nothing to loose."

"Can I crash on your couch for a while,I had a slight bit,too much to drink?"

"You are always welcome Tony,Just don't make a mess."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony woke up early Saturday morning,despite the massive hangover he had . He literally spilled his guts and took two Tylenol in defence of the sledge-hammer that was trying to break down the walls in his head. He slipped out of his boss's house,feeling lucky that he didn't have to face him in this condition,Gibbs was still asleep from being up so late. Last night his defences were down and he spilled some things that he would rather have kept secret from his boss. Well now the cat was out of the bag and he had to face the repercussions,he told his boss last night that he swing both ways. He congratulated himself that at least he didn't mention that he desperately wanted to break rule no12 with Tim.

His guilty conscience wouldn't be appeased until he apologised to Tim for what happened the previous night. They were partners and in the field they depended on each other to watch their six,he should have stood up to his friends and protected Tim against their snide remarks. Hell he should have fractured some of their bones,because they had hurt Tim,his beautiful face should never have been marred by the ugly bruise it sported.

He softly knocked on Tim's door,ready to eat a big piece of humble pie. The last person he would have expected to find there, would be Trent Kort. What was even worse, was the dishevelled appearance of the other man and the red marks on his naked shoulders. It looked like a big bird used his shoulders for a place to perch on. Tony was instantly jealous and his cave man persona came to the front."Are you fucking him now? Isn't it enough that he had to clear up the mess the CIA were in?"

Trent pushed Tony out of the door into the hall and pinned him against the wall,"Don't even think of hurting him again,DiNozzo,or the next time I blow up your car,you will be in it!" The cold rage in his eyes shocked Tony and he had to suppress a shiver running down his spine. He tried to pull away,but the other man was so much stronger,his compact body,made out of pure muscle.

Tony's only defence left was his clever mouth,"Why Trent,we both know you only care about yourself. You will never be able to give him the life he deserves."

Trent snorted sarcastically,"Don't fool yourself DiNozzo,neither will you!"

The fight went out of Tony's body,it was the truth ,he had nothing to offer the other man."Just don't hurt him Trent,he is more special than you will ever know."

He ripped himself loose and started to walk back to the stairs,he missed the soft words the other man whispered."I know he is special and deserves more than I can ever give him!"

Trent went back into the apartment and closed the door softly behind him,while he contemplated if he should just sneak out before the other man woke up. He decided like a junkie,that he would just spend one more day with the younger man, before he left forever. The previous night,his need for comfort was so intense,that he didn't think about his actions,but here in the daylight things seemed different.

*********NCIS*********

Tony went back to his apartment after his encounter with Trent Kort. It was way too early to start on his second hangover for the day,so he put on his running gear and set a murderous pace for himself. Every step that slapped on the hiking trail he was jogging on,was a desperate effort to get rid of the images in his mind. He was seeing them kiss,Trent holding Tim,Tim begging to be fucked harder,Trent giving him a blow-job. It was more than he could take,his life became hell. Regret always came to late,if he had made his move earlier Tim could have been his,but because of his childish games he lost the most important thing in his life.

What was even worse,is that he didn't know Trent's intentions with his Probie. Trent didn't have a lifestyle conducive to relationships ,nor was it safe for Tim to be associated with Trent in that way. He did however know that Tim didn't do one-night-stands,so for his partner it was more serious than just a quickie. Although his Probie wasn't his ,he was still worried what it would do to him ,if his heart was broken one more time,Tim didn't take rejection well. Tony decided that he would stay on the sidelines and would be there for his Probie when everything came crashing down,he would help pick up the pieces. Tim was worth the wait and he could always get his super to install a bigger water-heater in his apartment,so that the cold showers wouldn't kill him.

So what if he wasn't the one ,initiating Tim into the "joys of homosexual love",it wasn't as if he was a virgin himself,far from it. He just hoped Trent didn't hurt his probie and scare him off,of men forever.

Gibbs woke up late Saturday morning and when he went downstairs he found his home empty,the blanket Tony used was folded neatly and left lying on the couch. He thought about the revelation Tony made last night and smiled knowing that the younger man, probably was too embarrassed to face him this morning. It didn't make him think less of his senior agent,now knowing he swing both ways,as long as it didn't interfere with his work.

Gibbs briefly wondered in what sort of men,his agent would be interested in. His choice of women was stereotypically, beautiful and with doubtful intelligence. This man he was interested in, sure had Tony in a tizzy,Gibbs hoped he was worth it.

**************NCIS*************

Tim found Trent busy making coffee in his small kitchen,"Was there someone at the door,Trent?"

"No,I think it was the neighbours.", he lied without blinking an eye,he wasn't going to spoil his time with Tim,talking about his arrogant partner. He took the freshly showered man in his arms and sniffed appreciatively,"You smell good enough to eat." He loved the blush that flushed the shy younger man's face,hoping that no one would ever change that endearing characteristic. Trent kissed him softly,almost reverently."How about I take you out for breakfast and then we play tourist for the day,pretending it is our first time in DC?"

Tim's eyes sparkled,"I would like that,you can lend some of my clothes, if you want to."

After a quick shower, Trent came out of the bedroom in one of Tim's MIT-shirts and a faded pair of jeans. Tim just smiled and this time he initiated the kiss,a soft teasing kiss that turned quickly heated,"Sure you still want to go out for breakfast?"

Trent started to pull him out of the door,"Yes,Love,I for one need to eat."

They walked to a little coffee shop near Tim's apartment ,where they ate a leisurely breakfast. Tim tried to act normal,like the man in front of him was just a good friend,but Trent didn't want any of that,he now and again fed Tim a piece of bacon or pancake from his fork. Tim was too shy and unsure of himself to do the same thing,but it made his heart feel warm,that the older man wasn't shy to show the world that they were together. He couldn't help comparing this situation to the previous night,when Tony couldn't tell his friends, that they were team-mates.

Andreas Sanchez watched the pair together,they were so pre-occupied with each other ,that they didn't even notice the Columbian man. He smiled gleefully,killing one of the most rich and influential drug bosses ,called for retribution. There would be no fun in just killing the man who killed his brother,but if he tortured and killed one of his loved ones first, the payback would be so much more sweeter. He was only there to kill Trent Kort fast and without any witnesses,but now after he followed the man to his lover,he would change his plans and call in some reinforcements.

He himself wasn't interested in men, but he had to admit the younger man had some sexual allure,the way how he blushed and shyly took the offered bites was most appealing. He knew just the man, that would defile that beauty and take what Trent obviously treasured so much. In a few day's time,he would know how it felt to loose someone you loved dearly. He got up and left the coffee-house,now that he knew where to find the younger man there was no rush,he had to make some calls and some plans before he implemented his plan.

Tim enjoyed every moment they were together that day,the older man had a wicked sense of humour and had Tim bend in half now and again,his bruised ribs smarting from all the laughter. They visited museums and art galleries,taking the time to talk about the small things that made them happy. For the first time in a long while ,Trent knew why he did his dangerous job,to protect the lifestyle every American took so for granted.

They ended up in a romantic little Italian diner ,that was run by members of the same family. They drank red wine and stared into each others eyes,while they enjoyed the well-prepared dinner together. The small touches between them a promise to each other of the passion that was to come later.

Tony picked up his take-away order and while he waited to pay at the busy cashier,his eyes fell on the intimate scene of the two men together. Trent was sitting with his back to the door,but Tony could see his probie,it took his breath away,the way Tim's eyes was almost dark green with arousal and his cheeks flushed rosy-red from the wine and candle-light. At that moment in time Tim was truly the most attractive man in the world and he that was Tony ,let him slip through his fingers. He had to make himself look away and left after he paid for his dinner, that he didn't want any-more.

Trent pulled Tim into his bedroom and pressed him against the wall,their lips were melted together,while their hands frantically tried to undress themselves at the same time. Tim moaned frustrated when they had to pull away to take off their shoes and pants. Trent finished a few seconds before the younger man and took the time to look at his body,"You are so beautiful,Tim."

Tim blushed shyly and almost fell on the floor while he struggled to get free from the last leg of his pants,he couldn't wait to feel the rough hands on his skin. He was already fully aroused and his eager cock slapped against his lower abdomen,leaving a sticky trail. The air was filled with their combined arousal.

"I want you so much that it hurts.",Trent said,before he pulled Tim near and started to kiss him thoroughly,his tongue pushing into the younger man's mouth and started exploring the warm,wet cavern languidly. He sucked and nipped on the swollen,tender bottom-lip,making Tim moan in need. He made sure not to rush anything,imprinting every taste and feel in his memory,so that later he would be able to recall everything,after he left the younger man. He knew this had to be the last time he made love to the younger man and it would have to last him a lifetime.

Tim squirmed against the muscular body of his lover,their erected cocks brushing sensuously against each other. He traced the hard plains on the older man's hard, muscled back,relishing the feeling of the warm ,satin skin beneath his hands. He daringly slid his hands lower and gripped the firm buttocks in his hands ,pressing their bodies nearer.

Trent swallowed the moans and gasps the younger man uttered when their cocks were pressed together closely between their bodies. He reached between their bodies and tried to gripped their cocks together in one hand,sliding the sensitive stretched skin together. Tim gave a yelp of need, the intimate contact too much to bear,his knees buckling.

Trent pushed him onto the bed,watching him hungrily while he slipped a condom over his hard manhood and slicked it with sticky lube."I'm going ride you,face to face,I want to see your face when I make you cum for me." He pushed Tim's legs up against his chest and then started to teasingly prepared the younger man. Tim was soon keening in need and when the rough fingers brushed his prostate the pleas fell out of his mouth,"Oh,God,oh God,please Trent,please!"

He kissed the tip of Tim's hard shaft and licked the dripping pre-cum off,"Please what,Love?"

Tim writhed on the bed the sensations to overbearing,"Fuck me! Please just fuck me!" He was now almost sobbing,pulling his knees as far as possible open in invitation.

Trent pushed slowly into Tim,watching his eyes glaze over in want,he had to hold him still,giving his body time to accommodate the intrusion. Tim was trying to buck his hips up,greedy to impale himself on his lover's thick manhood. He made desperate noises when the strong hands prevented him from moving,"Easy Tim,take it easy,we have all the time in the world."

"Can't wait Trent,can't wait,need more!",Tim shouted in desperate need,his head thrashing from side to side on his wet pillow,the drops of sweat flying through the air with his frantic movements. Trent's eyes feasted on his wanton lover and he pushed the last few inches in and felt his testes brush against his lover's butt."God,you are so tight,so hot,it feels so wonderful!"

Tim was sobbing in need,he instinctively tightened his sphincter and was rewarded when his lover swore."Oh,fuck,Timmy!" Trent leaned forward and rested his elbows next to his lovers head,he started an easy rhythm,pushing his cock in the whole way and then pulling back until just the head of his cock was lodged,his firm butt clenching while moving forward and relaxing when he backed out.

Tim felt as if his body was possessed by the older man,he was surrounded everywhere by Trent,his sensitive cock rubbing against his lover's body,their chests sliding together,rubbing their hard nipples against each other,Trent was everywhere. He gave over control and just accepted the mastering of his body,he sobbed and moaned in want and need. He begged,"Please,please,please...?",overwhelmed.

Trent could just stare at the sensual creature beneath him,the friction from the tight,hot channel almost painful on his sensitive cock. He couldn't help to speed up the pace and soon the room was filled with the wet sounds of their raw lovemaking,his balls slapping loudly against his lovers butt. He was teetering on the painful edge,but didn't want to cum without his lover,"Cum for me Tim,show me how much you want me!" He felt the hot wetness coating his abdomen and heard the last cry his lover uttered,his body trembling in pulse after pulse,"Treeent!"

He gave a few more hard shoves and his own body pulsed deep in his lover's tight channel,shooting load after load of warm cum,his sweaty body slid onto his heaving lover,their hearts beating frantically,pressed against each other. This was the way Trent wanted to remember Tim.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim was disappointed to wake up Sunday morning alone in his bed,the place next to him already cold. He found the note on the pillow next to him and couldn't help the fat drops of tears dripping down his face, after he read it.

_Dearest Tim_

_We both know this was a sweet dream,that never could be. I enjoyed the time spent with you,but cannot let it happen again. I will treasure the time we had together and hope you soon find someone that can love you, as you deserve to be loved._

_Trent_

Tim curled up in a lonely ball,he was a fool for hoping that this would lead to something more. It was a one-night stand that just became a short weekend,nothing more. He couldn't help to think that something was wrong with him,why couldn't he keep someone's love. What made him fail so hopelessly every time?

Monday morning Tim found the doughnut on his desk,a neat heap of removed sprinkles lying next to it,he smiled faintly,knowing it was Tony's way of apologising. When Tony returned from the head he said,"Apology accepted,DiNozzo."

Tony smiled happy,"I will make it up to you,McGoo!" He hated to see the green eyes so full of sadness and hoped that it wasn't him that made them lost their sparkle. As the day carried on he realised that it was something deeper that hurt his Probie and he couldn't help feeling guilty,when he deducted that Trent was responsible for the hurt in Tim's eyes. The younger man's green eyes were really the windows to his soul. Tony took this as a good sign,maybe he still had a chance with Tim.

Wednesday night Tony gathered all his courage and asked Tim to join him for a movie after work,he nervously bit on his lower-lip, waiting for Tim's answer. He had to keep his joyous whoop inside when his Probie after a few hesitant seconds said yes. He was going to take it slow but at the end of the night he wanted Tim to know that he was interested in him.

Tim enjoyed the movie with Tony and didn't even take notice of the soft touches and faint brushes against his body. He was surprised when Tony leaned over in the car and softly brushed his lips against Tim's. Tim pulled away,"What are you doing ,Tony?"

Tony looked at the beautiful man in front of him,his love shining in his eyes,"Tim ,I have always wanted you,but every time I tried to tell you ,I messed it up."

Tim stared at him in disbelieve,but his desperate hazel eyes told Tim ,that he was serious,"What about all the joking and taunting that I was gay,that really hurt!"

"I know,but I didn't know how to tell you that I was in love with you,I was afraid that you were straight."

"I don't know what to say,Tony,this is so unexpected!"

"Take all the time you need Tim,I'm not going anywhere and if you decide to give us a chance, I will try my best not to hurt you."

Tim ran his hand through his hair,his mind spinning with his partner's revelation. He looked at Tony for the first time,really looked at him and the vulnerability he saw in the cocky hazel eyes was something he noticed for the first time. A part of the hurt and rejected young Tony, shone through and in his heart Tim knew he couldn't hurt that rejected and lonely boy. He daringly ran his hand over Tony's cheek and was humbled when the normally arrogant man leaned into the simple caress.

"Okay,but promise me we can take it slowly?"

Tony smiled ,his smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds on a overcast day and it lit up his face in joy,"We can take it as slow as you want to."

After another soft tender kiss,Tim climbed out of the car and went into his apartment building. Tony had to stop himself ,he wanted to jump out of his car and do a joyous,victory dance. He never saw the man watching Tim,from a dark corner. The creepy man smiled to himself,"Soon,beautiful man,your body will belong to me!"

Tim was lying that night in bed,thinking about the tender kiss he and his partner had. He stopped his traitorous mind from comparing it to Trent's possessive kisses and told himself,that at least he had a chance of a relationship with Tony. The more he thought about his partner the more he could admit to himself that Tony was a really attractive man and he wondered how it would feel to be held by his sexy partner.

Thursday morning Tony couldn't wait to see his Probie,his dreams was filled with erotic images of him. Two minute past eight,he was phoning Tim,his eyes filled with worry, when Tim didn't answer his phone ,his partner was never late. Gibbs and Ziva was just as worried and after the third failed attempt to contact him,they set off for his apartment.

Tony felt his heart contract in fear,the door was opened at a small crack and Jethro was nowhere to be seen. They carefully pushed the door opened and entered the apartment with their guns drawn,Tim was not there,but the messy living-room alerted them that something happened to their partner. Tony swore loudly when he picked up the note lying on Tim's ruined typewriter.

_Mr. Kort_

_You took something we loved dearly and now we take something of yours. You won't ever see him again and his life will be filled with misery and pain before he dies._

_Andreas Sanchez_

Gibbs took the note from Tony and had to fight to control his temper,he knew it was a mistake to let Tim work with Trent. He phoned the director and tersely told him that he wanted to speak with Kort. Tony had to suppress his fear and anxiety,he needed to keep his head clear to find Tim as fast as possible.

When he saw Trent face to face, he almost lost his resolve and glared at the other man,"If they hurt him,I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Gibbs put a restraining hand onto Tony's shoulder,"Tell us everything you know about Andreas Sanchez!"

Trent read the note and he felt fear grip his heart,he never wanted to put the gentle,green-eyed man in trouble and his worse nightmare came to be true. He told the NCIS-team everything he knew about the Sanchez drug-cartel and promised the full CIA-cooperation. "I don't think they took him out of the country,I am sure he is still nearby,but Andreas knows some nasty people."

Ziva looked at the CIA-agent with hate,"Do you know who could have taken him?" She was already shooting the culprits in her mind,killing them for putting her friend in harm's way.

Trent answered worriedly,"I have some street contacts and will see what information I can gather."

Tony had the dirty job of telling Abby that Tim was taken and soon his arms was filled with a hysterical ,crying Goth. He patted her back and tried to reassure her,but in his own heart he was cringing in fear,praying desperately for a miracle to safe Tim.

Trent came back to the bullpen after lunch and the information he gathered wasn't good,word on the street was that Tim was taken by a sex-predator,who valued his innocent looks. Tony balled his hands in desperation,not to hit Trent,he couldn't bear to think about some pervert touching his Timmy. They worked through the night,Abby looked through the evidence from Tim's apartment with a fine-tooth comb,again and again,her cheeks streaked with melted mascara.

Palmer brought coffee and food,it just miraculous appeared on the desks of the busy,anxious agents' desks. He didn't want to disturb them,but wanted to help in the smallest way he could.

Tim woke up tied to a bed naked,his nose still filled with the smell of chloroform. He retched violently,his head felt as if it was crammed full of cotton-wool. He pulled desperately against his restraints but couldn't get loose. The last thing he remembered was that he was locking his door,leaving his apartment for work. He was suddenly pushed against his door and a wet cloth was pushed over his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim watched in fear as the door opened,he was trapped in a nightmare. Two big muscular men strode into the room and there eyes predatory looked at Tim,as if they were looking him over. It was the first time in his life ,that he knew how women felt when men looked at them with sleazy thoughts in their eyes. There was no escape and he desperately struggle against his restraints,hating his vulnerable and exposed position.

The first man slid his hand seductively up his leg and it creep Tim out. His mind kept on denying what was happening,"_This isn't happening,this isn't happening,it's just a dream,a very bad dream!"_ He tried to wake up,but stayed stuck on the bed.

"Don't touch me! What do you want from me!",he shouted anxiously.

The burly man looked at him arrogantly,"You are my property and I can touch you where ever I want to!" The second man was holding a camera and was snorting in agreement.

Tim didn't like their hungry eyes sweeping over his body and when the burly man took his cock in his hand an ice cold sweat broke out over his body."I'm a federal agent and you will get in a lot of trouble for this,they will come looking for me!"

The men looked at each other and laughed,"Don't worry,by the time they find you,we will have had our fun and you will be dead! Now lie still and be a good boy,while Dan here takes a few photos of you!"

Tony have never felt this scared in his life before,even when he was dying from the plague. In his heart he knew that if they didn't find Tim soon,it would be too late. He kept on glaring at Trent,hating the man for putting his gentle Timmy in harm's way. He smiled when he though of Tim as being his Timmy,it sounded like Abby,he hoped that one day soon he could tell her that Tim was now his Timmy.

Ziva hated being cooped up in the bullpen,they should be out on the street looking for their youngest team-mate. Tim with his gentle and kind ways ,so reminded her of her little sister Tali,he would always have a special place in her heart. While she was thinking of the painful manners in which to torture Trent,she remembered someone she met in MOSSAD that had a way of finding sex-slaves. It would mean that she had to ask a favour from her father,whom she now looked upon with distaste,but Tim was well worth it.

She made the call to Israel and soon was talking and begging in Hebrew on the phone. Her father pushed the fact in her face,that she was now an American and had no place in his life. She reminded him of the fact that he set up her brother to be killed and left her in Somalia to die,she begged of him to do the right thing for once in his life.

She held her breath in fear,while he decided if he was going to help her and was relieved when he told her to expect a call from the man she wanted to speak to. Ziva played with her 'Star of David' and said a feverish prayer for her little brother to stay strong,while she waited for her phone to ring.

Trent was almost consumed with guilt,he knew that he put Tim's life in danger when he knocked on his door. He fell in love with the gentle ,beautiful man,but knew it was a hopeless dream. There was no happy endings in the CIA and you didn't have the option of retiring from it. Tim was never meant to be his,no matter how much he wanted it,the younger man penetrated the thick walls that he build around his heart and now paid the price for it. Tim made him want to be a better person,to be deserving of his sweet and innocent love,but it was an impossible quest.

He would change places with Tim in an instant if he could,his life had no meaning to anyone and a good person like Tim was ten times more valuable than him. His soul was tainted by the dirty work he did for his country and the CIA. Even this deception was a lie,he didn't know any more if he did his job to protect his country or if he did it for the power he had over the lives of his enemies. Killing came to him very easy and he knew it was only the badge that the CIA gave him that kept him from being a common psychopath.

The intense feelings he had for Tim came as a surprise ,at first he only wanted to possess the younger man for his innocence and because DiNozzo was so obviously interested in him,but the gentle,shy man crept deeper in to his heart,broke through his defences. With Tim he felt like an ordinary person,like a human being with hope for a future and the luxury of belonging to someone. He had to find Tim,only to set him free forever,he would never touch or contact the younger man again. His memories of the time he had spent with Tim would have to be enough to carry him through his meaningless life and he would continue to do his job well,to protect his country for the one man he truly loved.

He just hoped that DiNozzo would take good care of him, he have watched the cocky agent with Jeanne and he knew that he was capable of giving Tim the love he needed. It would be bitter-sweet to watch them together,but it would be the best for Tim. He wasn't going to give the younger man the choice to make for himself,because deep in his heart he knew Tim came to love him as well. Tim was the sort of man who would give up everything thing for the person he loved,but Trent could never live with himself if Tim had to be in danger because of their love.

He pushed away his mushy thoughts and started to earnestly concentrate on finding Tim. He spoke to everyone he knew and made hopeless promises without any effect. Andreas Sanchez really knew how to hurt him and cleverly hid Tim from him.

Gibbs felt helpless,the team looked upon him as their superhero and believed that he would find a way to get their youngest back,but he was just a scared old man. Today he wondered for the first time in a long while ,if it wasn't time to give up this job and to join Mike in Mexico forever. He wouldn't be able to look into Abby's eyes again, if they didn't find Tim in time,he just hoped their gentle Probie could hang on until they could find him. The same sense of dread filled his heart,that he felt when they told him his wife and daughter died. Although he shot the man who killed his family,he still felt guilty for failing to protect them.

Tim elicited that same protectiveness in his heart as his dead family. He knew that he kept the younger man at a arms length,because he had the same innocent and vulnerable eyes as his dead daughter,Kelly. Sometimes he even coddled the younger agent to protect him from the nasty world and he felt guilty about it now. He hoped that Tim would survive through what his capturers would do to him and promised himself to sharpen his training of the younger man. Tim wasn't the green,unsure rookie any more,but he still had a sense of innocence and naivety about him,that could put him at a risk. Time and again he surprised the team with his stubbornness and Gibbs hoped that he would use this annoying characteristic to survive his ordeal.

Ziva was relieved when her phone rang,she talked to the MOSSAD agent on the line with a rush of Hebrew and then clicked on her e-mail. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw the big,green eyes filled with fear on her screen,"Gibbs I found something...!"

It was just a few seconds later when her desk was surrounded by the other agents. They watched in revulsion,while Ziva moved through the photos of Tim,he was tied nakedly to a bed and his eyes were filled with fear,looking into the lens of the camera,that violated his innocence. She explained that her contact ,found them on a website that sold pornographic images of unwilling sex-slaves. The agent promised to contact her back as soon as he found more information on Tim's whereabouts.

Tony couldn't help glaring at Trent,"You bastard,if they hurt him,I will kill you!"

Gibbs stepped between them,"This isn't helping DiNozzo! Take this images to the lab and see if Abby can't find anything on them and the website!"

The scared green eyes would stay in their mind's eye,until they found their Probie. Ziva looked at Tony stepping into the elevator and then turned to Gibbs,"Micah says that the men that took Tim,can be very vicious and that they sold snuff DVD's on the Net."

Trent loudly kicked DiNozzo's desk,he hated to think of Tim in the hands of such monsters. Gibbs looked at Ziva,"Did he give you a time-frame,Ziva?

Ziva couldn't look at him,"A week at the most before they kill him,but they will start to hurt him as soon as possible. The photos was just a little taste,to attract prospective buyers."

Gibbs looked at the dangerous and beautiful women,"You did good,Ziva!" He knew that she had to use her MOSSAD contacts and that meant she had to ask a favour from her father,he just hoped she didn't have to sold her soul for it,because in his eyes Eli David was lower than the Devil.

Tony took a deep breath before he stepped into the Goth's domain,he hated to be the messenger,with the bad news. It was eerily quiet in the lab and Tony looked anxiously around for Abby,he found he curled up on her futon in her office,holding Bert protectively against her chest. The autopsy gremlin was patting her back soothingly,she jumped up as soon as she saw him and stepped on the blue Hippopotamus in her rush to reach him. Bert gave a loud protesting fart.

Tony braced himself and held her for a second time,while she soaked his shirt. After a short while she calmed down and then sent them away,insisting that she needed the space to do her work. Tony escorted Jimmy out of the lab and felt bad when he couldn't reassure Jimmy that they would find Tim soon. He followed the younger man to autopsy,knowing that he needed a cup of Ducky's calming Earl Grey tea,before he could face Trent again.


	10. Chapter 10

Tim waited in the dirty,locked room for the men to come back,his mind full of the terrible images ,he feared they were going to do to him. He wasn't a fool ,he saw the hunger and lust in their eyes. He shivered when he remembers how it felt to be touched by the burly man,his hands felt more creepy than the biggest spider he ever saw,running across his body. He tried to reassure himself that often his fears were worse than reality,maybe everything will be over quickly and they wouldn't hurt him so bad.

Tim never could tell a good lie and now even to himself, his lie sounded childish. Gibbs would find him,the Boss always had a sixth sense and with the help of Tony and Ziva,they would come crashing through the door at any moment.

Tim hoped someone told Trent that he was taken,it was the one person he would like to see now,in those strong arms he felt invincible. Now that he was so close to death ,he knew he would always love the dodgy CIA-agent and that Tony would be a poor replacement. Tony was like Abby,they always wanted what they couldn't have and then when they had it, they got bored very easily. He would only be a conquest for Tony and as soon as the flashy agent had him,he would move onwards to the next pretty face. Tony would never feel comfortable to tell Gibbs about their relationship and he would never be able to introduce Tim to his fraternity-brothers.

It was hopeless to think about the men in his life now,after what they would do to him, no one would want him any-more. The idea of dying didn't scare him as much as it should have and he suppressed that dark thought and tried to stay strong. He was going to keep on believing that Gibbs would find him on time,he had to keep on believing that.

The reality turned out far worse than Tim could ever imagined. He wondered who came up with the lie,that you could hide in your mind,while your body went through hell. Tim tried to hide,but there was no safe-place,no escape. He tried to think of something else,tried to create a different reality in his mind,but failed miserably. For a writer his imagination wasn't creative enough to help him through his worse nightmare,in fact his eidetic mind took in every sound,smell and the smallest burst of pain,etching it into his soul. He would never forget the derogatory words and names the men called him and their moans and grunts still echoed through his head,their disgusting taste still lingered on his tongue. Every second was recorded in his mind and his mind would keep on playing the horrific images over and over, for a very long time.

He lay there broken on the bed,the restraints weren't needed to keep him from escaping any more. He floated in a sea of pain and watched his body from the corner of the room. It was the only way how he could live through this reality,it felt safer being detached from his body. He saw himself bleeding and looked at the wounds and bites on his bruised ,white body. He almost felt pity for the broken creature,it didn't matter if Gibbs found him any-more. Nothing mattered any-more,he was broken ,an empty shell,worthless.

No matter in how much pain he was,his body didn't shut down and his mind kept on hovering,looking down on himself. It was an irony,he knew all the clichés that investigators told sexually harassed victims and only now he had the insight,that all that learned psychological crap meant nothing. It wasn't going to make him feel better. Yes,it wasn't his fault,but it didn't make him feel better,it didn't make the shame and helplessness feel less. The advice he was taught on how to handle rape victims,formed a parody in his mind and he felt ashamed on how little his reassurance helped the victim's he counselled. There was nothing you could say to some one that was violated, that would take the pain and suffering away.

His logical mind kept on going through everything, step by step and he hated the process and wished for oblivion,but it was this parody or insanity. Gibbs and the team failed him and he knew that maybe he would never be able to trust them fully again. A small childish part of him kept on saying,that if it was Tony or Abby that was kidnapped,Gibbs would have found them sooner,.maybe he wasn't important enough to save.

He tried to keep that thoughts at bay and knew that he had to let Tony off easily, if they found him in time. The other man would still pretend to want him,but Tim knew that he was now tainted,all used up. He knew for sure it would be better if they killed him,it would be less painful for everyone that knew him. It was better to mourn him,than to look into his broken eyes for the rest of their lives and to be forced to remember their failure, everyday.

After the third day Gibbs and the team was ready to give up,they knew with the time that passed,Tim would be lucky to be alive still. Trent kept at it ,he talked to every sleazy predator in DC,his threats and promises of a reward getting more desperate, by the second.

It was Ziva's contact that found him and the team stormed at the run-down building,with an army of agents. Gibbs was the one that found him and it was Trent and Ziva who killed those who hurt Tim. Their deaths were too fast and painless and after Trent saw what they did to the shy,gentle man,he went back and frustratedly kicked their lifeless bodies. Ziva didn't blame him,Tim's rescue felt anti-climatic. She knew that she was one of the few people who knew how Tim felt and being in this room and seeing the broken man ,brought some nasty memories back,that she would rather keep hidden. The only thing they could do for their team-mate was to create a safe environment for him to get well in and to give him space to find a way in which he could live with his fear and shame.

Gibbs held Tim while they waited for the paramedics,Tony couldn't bear to look at the broken man. The broken body looked so different from his Probie,his green eyes stared lifelessly into space and the spark that was Tim was gone.

Tim didn't want to see them,he let Gibbs hold him and let Ducky fluff around him,but he didn't care about them. They failed him,he knew it was unfair and that they probably did their best,but for now his mind didn't want to accept that.

Trent moved slowly nearer and reached out to touch the face that meant so much to him. It was his fault that Tim got hurt,if he didn't show up on his doorstep,the shy man would still be safe and he still would have his innocence. He couldn't desert Tim know and knelt next to Gibbs,"I'm so sorry Timmy,it was all my fault."

A single tear started to run down Tim's cheek,he didn't want to hear that voice now,but it sounded so good,it reminded him of times that he felt safe and wanted. Trent tenderly rubbed the tear away. His pale hand reached out and gripped on to the CIA-agent,it felt like a spark of light in the darkness. Gibbs watched the interaction and realised just why Tim was taken. He felt an overbearing anger at the man kneeling in front of him,but this wasn't the place or the time to talk about it.

His own failure rested heavy on his conscious,but he knew that what Trent did was wrong. Tim was young and impressionable and he was sure Trent took advantage of their shy and innocent Probie. There was no way that Trent could really be interested in Tim,he was sure that the CIA-agent kept Tim on the sidelines for a bit of entertainment and his connection to the young agent got him into trouble. He was going to make sure that the agent disappeared from Tim's life. He failed to protect Tim this time,but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n I'm sorry I didn't write more on Tim's ordeal,but I could not hurt him in that way,it would feel as if I was the one raping him. Somehow in this story I couldn't do it and I apologise to the reviewer that sent me a PM,complaining about it. I don't shy away from writing sex-filled scenes,but here it felt inappropriate.**

They all sat in the silent waiting room,everyone busy with their own horror-filled memories and the guilt lay heavy on their hearts. The empty green eyes was fixed in their minds and the blood stained bed would resurface in their dreams for a very long time.

Gibbs looked up in anger when he saw Trent Kort enter the room,he couldn't believe that the bastard ,had the audacity to show his face here. He used their youngest agent without a second thought and then left him vulnerable to be targeted by his enemies. Gibbs got up,the lava-hot anger boiled in his veins.

Trent had only time to feel the vice-grip hands latching onto his biceps,before he was slammed hard into the wall. His head bounced painfully off the wall and he could hear several anxious cries ringing out through the room.

"Your bastard! You seduced him and then left him vulnerable! He is a good,gentle and kind man and you slyly took advantage of his inexperience. You are no better than those thugs that raped him!"

Gibbs tried to shrug of the hands that tried to restrain him,he hated the fact that Trent didn't retaliate. The CIA-agent just stood there,ready to take everything that he dished out. He wanted him to react,needed him to loose his temper so that he could beat him to a pulp.

"You fucking coward! Did you hurt him,use his innocence against him?"

Trent wasn't a nice man and it didn't bother him to play dirty."You failed to protect your family again,now you want to blame me for it. What is between me and McGee was consensual and no business of yours!"

Tony let his angry boss slip free,not wanting to keep him from the cold bastard in front of him. Gibbs hit him hard in the stomach,before Ducky stepped between them."This isn't helping Tim,he would have no time for your selfishness!"

Trent just took the punch,without showing any signs that it hurt."If you coddled him less,maybe he would have been able to take care of himself!"

Ducky didn't fore-see the vicious jab,Ziva gave the smug bastard. This one Trent felt and a small gasp escaped his lips. Tony was proud of their MOSSAD ninja and knew he could never have moved so fast.

Abby's loud sobbing brought some clarity to the group. Her eyes were filled with hurt and questions,"Tim and Kort...?"

Gibbs stormed out of the room and Ducky followed him at a more sedate pace,his advanced years catching up with him. Palmer pulled Ziva away and lead her back to a hard plastic chair. It was one of the most bravest things he ever did and if the rest of the team had the time to notice it ,they would have been surprised. Facing Ziva when she was angry took real courage and was maybe just a little bit stupid.

Trent was left alone,still huddled against the room. It bothered him slightly that he had no-one there to support him,he envied the team for their closeness,but his face showed no emotion. He knew how too hid behind his well-used masks. He should have never let Tim through his defences,because the pain he felt now, was more than he could bear.

He knew precisely what those bastards in that filthy room took away from Tim. His innocence and his gentle,shy personality was the one thing Trent couldn't resist. In different circumstances he would have walked away and have put everything that happened out from his mind,but this was one time he cared. He had to know that Tim would be fine and that someone would take care of him.

The gentle geek needed someone that could look out for him and would protect him from himself. Trent knew his team would support him,but he hated to see the pity in their eyes. Tim didn't need their pity,he wasn't going to be a victim forever. He wanted Tim to realise that he was a survivor and his team's pity and guilt would hinder his recovery process.

He knew how they felt,but it was selfish to want Tim's forgiveness when he was hurting so much. Their tears and pity would just burden Tim's fragile heart further and he knew he had to stay,had to look out for the younger man. He would try and shield Tim from their questions and their smothering,even if it meant that he would take the heat for it. He owed Tim this much and it wasn't because he was a decent human being,it was because even the worse human being could love .Love was when you put someone else's needs before your own.

Tony tried to calm the sobbing Abby down,he could see the hurt in her eyes and knew how she felt,Tim betrayed them with Trent and then kept it a secret from them. He knew that the Goth had been keeping Tim on a line for a long time, while she was hoping to find something better. She was attracted to his brilliant mind and his kindness,but found it just a little bit too ordinary to satisfy her needs.

She never really grew up,although she could be a wonderful ,compassionate human being,she knew how to manipulate Tim to get what she wanted. He didn't think worse of her,because in many ways they were the same. He wanted Tim for himself and if he was honest it was because having Tim would give his meaningless existence some stability. He would take great care of the younger man,but would never be able to give him his whole soul. Tim deserved so much more,but dammit the man was just so vulnerable and loveable.

Tony wasn't the shallow frat-boy everyone saw him for,he knew just why a man like Trent was drawn to their probie and didn't know if it was what the beautiful ,brilliant man needed. Tim made Trent want to be a better person and have evoked the tainted man's concious. But to be honest did anyone of them deserve Tim's love,could they really make the geeky,shy man happy?

Ducky approached the bench his friend sat on with apprehension. He knew Kort's cruel words ripped through the lead agent's heart and cut through his most vulnerable spot. This day couldn't get any worse,but now wasn't the time to fight amongst themselves,they needed to think of Tim first.

He sat down next to Jethro and kept himself busy with his own thoughts,waiting until his friends was ready to talk,giving his silent support. He knew everyone saw Tim as an young and inexperienced man,but he knew that the younger man was very intelligent and filled with hidden passion. You could glimpse that fire and passion while he was busy working hard at breaking a complex computer-code or when you read between the lines in the novels he wrote.

Everyone saw the younger man as geeky and socially awkward,but Ducky knew how compassionate and deeply Tim felt things,it was so different from his analytical and computerised mind. He often marvelled at the strange mixture that formed Timothy McGee and as a profiler was often surprised when he saw a new facet of the younger man's personality,he knew just how much was hidden behind that friendly green eyes.

Tim was vulnerable now,but he knew that the younger man had a deeper more solid and stubborn personality,he would live through this ordeal and come through it stronger. Ducky wasn't going to let Tim do anything else,he would make sure the younger agent didn't give up on himself and if people like Trent wanted to help him they would be more than welcome. Trent's detached and determined personality ,might just be what the hurt young man needed now and if he was in love with Tim it would be just the better for all of them.

Gibbs hated himself at this moment and wished for nothing more than to drown his guilt and pain in a bottle of bourbon. Trent was right,he failed Tim as he failed his own family,he couldn't protect his family and he hated himself for it. He would never know what Tim could see in the cold and conniving CIA-agent,they were so different from each other. He always hoped secretly that Abby and Tim would end up together and he knew it was a selfish wish,that would allow him to be a grandfather to their children.

Did he coddle Tim and did it make him vulnerable? There was some truth in what Trent said,he always shielded Tim the most,not only because he was the most inexperienced,but deep down he knew that he didn't trust Tim completely ,to be able to defend himself. It wasn't the kid's skills that worried him,but his believe in the inherent goodness in people. Tim trusted much too easy and that is why people like Trent was a threat to him. Ziva and Tony could look out for themselves,their view of the world just as jaded as his.

If he had to be honest,he didn't want Tim to loose the ability to trust and believe in others,because that was what made him so special. His innocence and his pure wonder in life,was the things that defined his personality and Gibbs hated to see that expressive eyes so devoid of feeling when they found him. He wanted to see that spark in his eyes once again and the team needed his compassion and kindness to keep them together and happy. He was ready to go back and to be there for Tim and knew he had to do some damage-control,Abby needed to be calmed down and he had to protect Tim from her emotional overload.

Tim endured the prodding and poking without making a noise. He welcomed the drugged-induced sleep that relieved him from his current reality and his detached mind still drifted outside of his body. He didn't want to think about what happened to him and didn't want to feel the pain or identify that emotions he had to feel. His mind drifted to the big oak-tree in their backyard in the house he used to live in as a child.

He could feel the warm son shining through the leaves on his skin and looked at the scenic patterns the light created through the foliage. He often lay here as he grew up and looked up into the sky,identifying the patterns the small puffs of clouds would make. It was a lazy and peaceful time he spent here and he came here often to get away from his troubles and to dream. He loved to create different realities in his mind and pretended to be different characters. Here he was a hero and stood up to the bullies that haunted him at school and maybe that was why he ended up here again. He needed to find his courage,to slay the dragons in his mind,so that he could stand up and live again.


End file.
